Tideborn
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: A new aquatic face has arrived at the B.P.R.D. and Abe is fascinated with her. As he learns more about her he begins to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Okay, y'all... I wrote this in highschool my freshman or sophomore year after the movie came out. I might finish it, I might not. Be gentle, please. I graduated in 2007, so I wrote this a long time ago haha!

* * *

><p>"We found her and its obvious she belonged here. Though she is more salt water oriented she can survive in fresh water. Abe, we thought you could talk to her. She is terrified and won't listen to us. Not to mention she is hurt badly."<p>

"I will try my best." The aquatic man nodded and watched as something was gently dropped into his tank. When the bubbles cleared he saw it was a woman, a naked human woman.

Abe watched as her legs fused together and fins grew off of her hips and now tail. Over her breasts and legs formed scales of beautiful pastel colors, mostly blues. Her long white blonde hair began to float up above her so he could see her clearly. Abe saw her eyes were pastel blue with no pupils. She was pale white almost the color of snow, a very slight blue tint giving off a frozen look.

"So mermaids really exist, huh? I always thought the story tellers were full of it." Hellboy crossed his arms, shifting the cigar in his mouth, "What's her name?"

The mermaid turned and looked at the demonic man, arms crossed over her chest as she slowly shifted to the far right corner of the tank. She was terrified and refused to say anything.

"Do you have a name?" Abe asked her gently, slowly moving towards her, "Its alright, you are safe here. Nobody will hurt you. We are the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

She looked at Abe with her ocean eyes and studied him, looking almost like she would speak.

"Make her say something, can she speak English? Can she even talk?"

The mer turned to Hellboy and a soft growl escaped her throat. Abe recognized it as a warning.

'Leave. Me. Alone.'

"Give her time," he said, "she needs time to adjust. She needs to see that we are not a threat to her."

Abe moved closer and saw the wounds, it seemed she had been stuck in a strong fish net and her struggling only made it tighten more.

...

A few days passed and she was silent. The mermaid seemed lonely and was obviously depressed. She just sat there in the far right corner of the tank, she seemed to get pale and sickly as each day passed. Her wounds were healing and almost gone

Abe was starting to worry about her but she wouldn't let him or anyone else near her and he couldn't get anything mentally.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She turned around and looked into his eyes but didn't growl this time. It seemed as though she were too tired to growl.

"I can help you of you will let me..."

"Oh my God, is that a real mermaid?" A feminine voice asked, "As a child I always dreamed of meeting one, I think every little girl does. I just never thought... Is she alright?"

Abe saw Liz when he looked to the other side of the glass and gave her an uncertain look, "I'm not sure. She is having a hard time trusting us right now."

"I was that way when I first came here. But I realized after about a week that everyone truly cares. I was always the outcast, the freak but here I was accepted with no questions asked."

"We are a very caring group, we look after each other." Abe turned back to the mermaid and swam closer, "Can I ask your name so I can call you by it?"

Her eyes still looked up at him.

"My name is Abe, you can trust me."

She was quiet then after a moment of thinking she spoke in a soft voice, "Mika... My name is Mika."

Liz smiled, "My name is Liz. Are you able to live out of water?"

Mika nodded, "My cuffs..."

"Cuffs?"

"They help me to stay in my human form when I get wet."

Liz nodded, "I'll talk to the others and ask them about it." Then she walked off.

Abe watched her eyes turn back to him and he held out a hand, "May I?"

Mika sensed his abilities so was a bit hesitant before taking his hand.

He tried not invade her mind without her permission, he was just trying to figure out why she was so sickly.

"I'd know that feeling anywhere." He said, "You're starving and scared, a bit claustrophobic as well."

Abe was still and held her hand until Liz came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Someone said they'd like to see where this fic goes! -happy face-

Cousin: Well, finish it.

Me: But... I'm not that familiar with the Hellboy universe...

Cousin: So?

Me: You know how frikkin insane people get when you get shit wrong in fics!

Cousin: That's what makes fanfiction awesome! If they don't like it they can suck your dick!

Me: But... I don't have a dick...

Cousin: Then they can suck mine. Let's go. Write it.

Me: B-but... If it sucks... I'm kinda nervous about posting anything else...

Cousin: I will by you that awesome zombie prop you want for Halloween...

Me: For real?

Cousin : -nod-

Me: -shifty eyes then sighs- Okay, I will try...

**Note**: And that is why this fanfic probably isn't going to amount to anything... I apologize in advance... Even though I do have an idea for the next chapter... Not sure how it will work out but... Be gentle, please!

* * *

><p>Liz watched Mika after she put on a light sundress she had given her. She put the metal cuffs around her ankles and stood up.<p>

"Let's get you something to eat." She said and started walking out of the room. Mika didn't follow at first until she turned and saw Abe motion gently, silently telling her it was okay, "What do you like? I'm pretty sure we have everything."

"Um... Fish and fruit?" She said but silently thought, 'Sometimes people...'

The dark haired woman took her to a kitchen area that was surprisingly large. She opened what looked like a freezer and after a moment of looking, she pulled out a rather big bag, "Red likes crab every now and then. I know he won't mind of you have some."

Thirty minutes later after the two ate, Mika sat and pulled at her hair nervously, "T-thank you. I wasn't sure what kind of place this was. John Myers said he wanted to help me but the others were a bit rough. Then the Abe guy was there, he was so nice... I just have trust issues with new people."

"And that is understandable. I used to have trust issues here too until Red talked to me. Abe, as well. He's like a brother to me." She smiled, "He's a good guy, always there when you need a shoulder to lean on. The man who raised Red passed a while back, he was very nice. I wish you could have met him, too."

Liz told Mika about the organization and what would possibly be expected of her and it seemed rather exciting to the mermaid.

"Everyone here puts on a hard, badass face but once you get to know them they are nice people. What abilities do you have?"

Mika seemed hesitant again. Noticing her hesitation, Liz held up a hand with flames forming around it before they disappeared, "I tend to start fires... Not always proud of it, either."

She looked at Mika and encouraged her with a smile, "I sing, sometimes I can control water when I'm pissed. Its like I am connected to the sea and the life within. A lot of landwalkers thought I was a vampire because of my fangs when I get upset."

"Landwalkers?"

"Humans."

"Oh, makes sense. Did you know any humans?"

"Only a group that dedicates themselves to helping the ocean, they kept my secret. Can I go back to the water now?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

...

Another day passed and Abe was sitting quietly with a book in his hand, a CD player next to him. Piano music filled the area and he felt relaxed after an annoying mission. But he refused to even think about the event now that it was over with.

"This music is beautiful, relaxing." Mika had walked into the room.

Abe didn't take his eyes off the book in his hands, "It is, very soothing after a day like today. I hate subways, you'd think the creatures of the night would choose a place that would be more... Hmm... More quiet or something- AH!"

He screamed when he turned to see Mika standing behind him, naked with her hair still wet from the tank.

"M-Mika!" He covered his eyes with one hand, "Forgive me! What... What are you... Why are you naked?"

"What? Is that not allowed for mermaids here?" She asked, confusion in her blue eyes.

"Damn, Abe!"

Great, Red just had to walk in now of all times.

"Didn't take you for that kind of guy!" He smirked, leaning out of the door, "Liz! Check this out! Blue is turning red!"

"Oh, dear..." Abe muttered.

Liz ran in and threw a hand over her mouth, "Mika! Why are you naked?!"

"I just switched to my human form..?" She asked, turning her head to the side.

"Mika, you can't do that here." Liz was trying not to laugh at Abe and Mika both.

"You'll give the guys here a heart attack." Hellboy laughed.

Liz was not amused, "Red, they've seen just about everything from working here."

"Put a naked woman in front of anyone and see what happens."

She shook her head and looked at Mika, "Come on, I have some clothes you might can wear. There is a lot you need to learn about being around people."

"My diving group I helped save sea life with was used to it. I thought all people were that way."

"Not everyone here is mature." Liz took Mika's hand and took off her trench coat to place it around the mermaid, hiding her body then led her out of the room.

Red looked at Blue and a smile formed on his face as he lit his cigar.

"Don't you say a word."

"Me? I'm not saying a damn thing." Red laughed, "But really, that was random. Wasn't expecting that at all."

After that it was silent, only soft piano music could be heard throughout the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I swim in mermaid tails and support sea life and everything. Always been into mermaids, everyone says I was one in another life. One or two sentences in the book Abe reads was from Wikipedia, the rest came from me. I don't own Hellboy, that should be obvious. I'm still unfamiliar with the Hellboy Universe but I'm determined to add more to this fanfiction. I kinda rushed through typing this chapter so if something looks funny or if something isn't supposed to be there then tell me.

* * *

><p>"Mika?" Recently back from a mission, Abe looked to the tank and saw a figure curled up in the corner. Soft purrs were coming from the mermaid.<p>

"Mika?" He touched the glass and saw a quick flash of red. But the vision was gone before he could make anything out of it.

He stood for a moment, silent. The little noises continued then she turned to face him. Abe was shocked to see her eyes were a darker blue and her teeth were sharp, canines being longer than the rest. The skin on her body had a faint glow to it.

'Surely we have books on her kind?' He thought and turned to o e of the large bookcases in the room.

One shelf was browsed though then a second, on the third he found one and opened it.

"Appearing in many cultures around the world, mermaids are legendary creatures with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish. Though beautiful, these creatures were deadly and would attack without being provoked.

Mermaids are sometimes associated with perilous events such as floods, storms, shipwrecks and drownings. Their voices can bewitch any and all who hear.

Some species of Merfolk share the same diets as sharks, others eat on seaweed and other sea veggies. All species have been known to eat shellfish.

They travel in groups called 'pods' which consist of three or more mermaids. They tend to stay hidden and will refuse to get near anything human related. Most stay in their home realm but every now and then it has been rumored that one will stray away from their pod family and enter the human realm.

These beings are mostly female, one male being born every ten to fifteen years within a pod. These mermen are sometimes referred to as 'tritons' and are very protective of all mermaids, even the ones outside their pod.

Merfolk can possess terrifying powers over water. The older the mer, the more powerful their powers. Sightings of mermaids have been reported on shore before major hurricanes have hit as they love the wind, air pressure, and temperature the storms cause.

Though deadly, they also harbor a curiosity for life outside of the sea. Though beyond rare, they have formed friendships with the humans, they call 'landwalkers,' but most of these friendships are formed with groups who help protect the ocean. With those the mer consider friends, they are known to be very gentle and loving."

Abe flipped through a few pages and began again...

"A mer must consume human flesh once every few years. If ignored the hunger will turn them into devilish monsters." He closed the book.

"Hey, Blue!"

The book was placed on the desk and he approached his friend and partner with curious eyes.

"Got a half demon walking around we need to take out, he's killing people and stealing their souls with some kind of amulet, you in?"

...

She had been planning on sneaking out as soon as possible, when they left it was the perfect chance. It wasn't like she was running away, she planned on coming back.

This time she remembered clothes. Black slip on shoes with a short black skirt. Liz had given her a long black trench coat, one that buttoned up. She put that on and buttoned it over her chest, not bothering with a shirt. She had to look slutty for this to work.

Outside she ran as fast as she possibly could towards the shore and sniffed the air. Her target was close. She found the man in fancy yet trashy oceanfront bar. His eyes caught her and he licked his lips, she'd be his next victim.

...

"I think I found him, Blue. He's with some girl on the beach. They are headed towards the pier." Hellboy watched the half demon's hand roam over the female's waist, "What do you know about this guy?"

"Jakob Sander is his name, collects souls within a vial that he wears around his neck. He usually tortures and rapes his victims, male and female, before forcing their soul out of their bodies. If the vial breaks the souls will be free. Sorry but that is all I have."

"Great, well... Wait a second... The woman that's with him..." Red squinted his eyes from the rooftop he was on, "Its Mika! What the hell?!"

...

"So, beautiful. You like it rough?" The man said, looking down at Mika. His fingers ran through her hair and she unbuttoned her coat.

"Very rough. Come, swim with me." She kicked her shoes off after shrugging off the trench coat and folding it neatly in the sand. The skirt and panties were shed and she unhooked the cuffs when the man turned to the water.

When he turned back he smiled. The naked woman before him put her lips on his and led him to the water, shedding his clothing on the way. Once they were waist deep in the ocean she felt her lower half shifting and she looked up at him, the light from the pier flickering over her face revealing fangs on her wicked smile just before forcing up against him and biting into his neck. She ripped his throat out and pushed him into the water where she dragged him under and they were gone. He didn't even get to scream.

"R-Red! What the heck was that?!" Myers, who had been watching the entire thing swallowed hard and threw down the binoculars. He was trying not to attract attention when he ran back to the streets.

"Damn!" Red was somewhat shocked yet half expecting something random like this.

"Red, what's wrong?!"

"Abe... Our mermaid just took care of our problem..." He said into the mic, "She just... Ate him? I'm pretty sure that's what I just saw."

...

Mika took care of the remains and came back to the beach for her clothes before the sun rose. With swift movements, she made it back to the B.P.R.D without anyone noticing.

Back in the tank, she thought she had got away with everything until John, Abe, Hellboy, and Liz all came running in.

"See? She's still here." Liz said to the others.

"No, no! That was her biting into the guy's neck! Red and I both saw it!"

With a defeated sigh, she opened her hand and a vial on a chain was dangling, half floating, from her fingers.

"I figured you guys would know how to save the souls inside."

They just stared at her for a moment, silent.

"I can explain, okay? I was hungry and when I eat humans its only the ones who deserve it. I didn't want to freak everyone out so I kept it a secret. I came back..."

Everyone exchanged glances then looked back to the mermaid as she got out and handed the vial to Hellboy.

"I'm sorry..." She seemed to be ashamed of herself.

"Mika, you could have told us. We would have been able to help you." Abe said, ignoring the fact that she had no clothes this time, he put a hand on her shoulder, "We all help each other. If you need human flesh we will figure something out."

"But... I'm a monster..."

"No, you're unique. Just like the rest of us." He smiled and she smiled back, jumping forward and hugging Abe.

She finally had a family that understood her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **I'm trying to make Mika cute x.x I'm having issues with it, though.

* * *

><p>Poke poke poke.<p>

Hellboy yawned and moved his arms behind his head. He had fallen asleep after reading random books on mermaids with Abe.

Poke poke poke.

Liz was on his mind, he was having a dream about her. They were at a restaurant that was full of people. Not one person was staring. He was starting to wake up so the dream was fading.

Poke poke poke poke poke

His eyes opened and saw Mika standing over him, poking the stumps on his head. Once again she was naked. He jumped up, books flying everywhere.

"Good morning?"

"Mika, clothes."

She looked down at her naked body and grabbed at the blanket Red had thrown at her, "I'm sorry! I forgot!"

The blanket was wrapped over and around her so only her face was peeking out.

Red sighed and sat back down, Mika flopped down beside him.

"Sorry..."

"You're okay. I just think its hilarious that you seemed ready to jump that guys bones the other night yet you are still so innocent and slightly clueless-"

"Hey! I was hungry! He was evil and killing people anyway! When I'm hungry I have to get people like him away from crowds somehow!"

"I'm not judging. We released the souls that were inside the vial. Apparently their bodies weren't dead, they were in a coma in the hospital. The bodies wouldn't die until the souls were consumed. Not sure how it worked but their souls are in their bodies and they are healthy again."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence and Red felt her eyes on him. She was staring at him. He hated it when people stared at him...

"What?" He asked, annoyed, "What are you looking at, Fins?"

"Your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They are beautiful like flames circling into a whirlpool of lava and stars."

This was a bit odd to him, "Thanks..."

"Liz has beautiful eyes, too. Hers seem like multicolored flames reflecting inside of gems or diamonds. You two are the perfect match."

Abe walked in the room and Hellboy smirked, "How many people have you have sex with?"

Blue nearly tripped upon hearing the question.

"I haven't, I'm still pure. I have kissed everyone I've ate but I don't exactly count that as a first kiss."

"Red! That is not appropriate to ask a lady!" He wanted to grab the heaviest book he could find and chuck it at him for asking such a personal question.

The two began to argue and Mika walked out of the room without either of them noticing.

...

Later Abe was walking through the area, book in his hands, reading while he walked. He entered the room where his tank was located and he put the book down. When he looked up he saw something he wasn't quite expecting.

"Where did the fish come from?" He asked.

There were fish in his tank. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, he was just a bit curious as to where the critters came from.

He saw assorted fancy guppies, male and female along with neon guppies and tetra. A few betta fish were swimming around, far enough away from each other that they wouldn't have to worry about fights. Several koi were swimming at the bottom as well as a small freshwater stingray. There were a healthy number of bottom feeders sucking on the tank glass, keeping it clean.

Silver veiled and gold veiled angelfish were in the mix as well as some goldfish. There was still plenty of room for Abe and the mermaid, he actually liked the thought of having little companions in the tank with them.

Though he did have the feeling if it was a salt water tank there would be even more critters.

"Aren't they cute?" Mika swam by with a smile on her face, "Myers bought them for me at the pet store!"

"He went into a pet store? He doesn't seem like the pet type." Abe laughed.

"He isn't, I ran in and he didn't have a choice but to go in with me." She had walked in behind him once they had come back, him with countless bags of fish in both arms and her holding the one bag with the sting ray in it, talking to it. Some of the guards had snickered behind their hands a bit at the sight.

As if on cue, John walked in and looked in the tank. He seemed shocked when he saw the fish, "Okay, so you did help them. They're swimming all over the place now. They were half dead and floating in the tanks at the store..."

"Because the pet store can't take care of them like they are supposed too."

"I could not figure out for the life of me... Why you wanted dying fish so bad. You managed to make them healthy within an hour of them being here?"

Abe handed John the book on Merfolk. He took it and held it up with a quiet 'thank you' and flipped through it.

"I see Raynah is doing better." He said, looking in the tank.

Abe was confused, "Raynah?"

"The stingray thing. She named them on the way back." John looked at the book again and bid a short farewell before leaving the room.

"Raynah needs to give birth soon!"

Well, it wasn't every day Abe could say he had a pregnant critter in his tank.

"The pet store took her barb but it will grow back. Their barbs are like fingernails for us. They do sometimes shed them. Raynah seems to trust me enough though. Would you like to meet everyone, Abraham?"

"Well, I have nothing else to do." Abe entered the tank and swam down to the stingray who still seemed rather calm as he came to swim over it.

Mika smiled and begin floating on her back, giggling when the stingray swam up over her head as if feeling her floating hair on its belly.

Beautiful fish and a gorgeous mermaid, Abe could get used to this...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** I don't own Hellboy. Thanks to Saddles18 and canarycup! Canarycup is writing a mermaid/Abe fic too! I'm excited and waiting for her to post it! My friend that usually reads for mistakes was busy so if you see anything/ tell me. Autocorrect hates me.

* * *

><p>Hellboy searched the entire building for Abe. He found an old video about mermaids and needed to show it someone quick.<p>

When he found Abe he was with Liz and Mika. With Mika in the room he wasn't sure as to how he could approach the subject of her true nature or if she was of the same species as the mermaids that had been filmed on this old VHS tape.

"Red? What's wrong?" Abe asked, the two females next to him staring at the red man curiously.

"Mika, did you say you were from the Mako Islands? That's where the portal from your realm had opened?" He asked.

She looked confused but nodded.

"How many others came through the portal with you?"

"Two others, my sisters."

"Are you aware that the portal cannot be opened in the human realm by any means whatsoever so you can never return?"

"That's why I'm still here, yes."

"Where are your sisters?"

Mika had the sudden look of devastation on her face when she looked to the floor. Her fingers clutched and pulled at the hem of the sundress she wore.

"Mika?"

"T-they were taken from me. Poachers caught them both, cut off their fins." A tear trailed her cheek and she slowly shifted back into her mer-form, sitting on the floor.

Everyone else seemed sort of shocked and didn't know how to react. Abe kneeled down next to her but did not touch her.

"I got them back with the help of a marine protection group called 'Tidebornof Maya died in my arms as soon as we got her on the other ship with the nice humans. Arlena held onto life for two days but was in so much pain from her tail. When we are dry our tails shift into legs. With her fins and fluke being cut off, she was unable to shift which caused great pain. But we couldn't put her in the water because of the blood..."

She was the youngest of her two sisters and they had opened the portal by accident. The truth was finally coming out.

"We were scared and every time someone tried to come near us we would attack them. We didn't know who we could trust... Not until the Tideborn helped us... Or at least helped me."

The other three watched her yet said nothing. They couldn't, they had no idea what to say to that!

"I killed the poachers who took their lives. After that I decided to stay with Tideborn. They had five ships, not big ones. Each had enough room for six or seven people. I stayed with them and helped them patrol the seas to stop poaching, finning, whaling, etc. Manta rays... They turned out to be my favorite animals of the sea in this realm. Now they are almost gone thanks to finning and poachers..."

"Do they know where you are?" Hellboy asked.

"No. I was separated from them. I understand that they can't know about this place, even though they know about me. I just hope they're okay. No... I know they're okay. They're to tough to be taken out."

They watched as she rambled on, unsure as of what to say. Eventually her tears dried and she shifted back into a human but she didn't pick herself up off the floor. She just sat there.

Hellboy believed her, he just felt the paranoia that something else could have slipped through the portal before or after them.


	6. Chapter 6

So many books were in this one room, she loved it!

One thing she loved to do was to read about things, mainly mythology and poetry, scary stories and sometimes the occasional romance. The room on the other side of the tank she would swim in with Abe had been made into a room that she was told belonged to her.

She had her own room with a bed! Mika had only slept in a bed once or twice. There was even a screen she could control with a remote to go over the tank when she wanted to be alone.

Most of the time she kept the screen down so she could see the water and all of her little fish in it with the occasional Abe swimming by.

There was an entrance to the tank near the top so she could exit into this room and not have to worry about freaking people out with her nudity.

The Marine group she was with were all mature and never freaked out over being without clothing but then again they lived on the boats that they called 'The Fleet.' The only one in the group was Kins. He would flirt with anything that had legs but he never acted on anything.

She had been here with the B.P.R.D. for a few months. Her white blonde hair had gotten longer, reaching a bit past her knees. Hellboy tried calling her 'Godiva' once only to end up with the long hair around his neck in a choke hold.

The book she was reading now, Edgar Allen Poe's famous tales. Only she had fallen asleep between stories. Half laying on the book, her hair was covering her naked body almost like a blanket. Her knee shifted, hitting the remote with her knee. The screen came down and revealed the tank. Abe swimming and minding his own business, he had been watching the fish. When the screen went down, he looked into the room curiously. He saw her laying cutely over half of the book.

He realized it was rude to stare, even if she was asleep. He continued on his way with the fish, trying his best to not get distracted.

...

Abe had a new book on Merfolk that Liz had bought from a bookstore a few days prior. Hellboy walked in and plopped down in front of him, six pack in one hand, cigar in the other. Mika was gone, having dragged Myers out by the hand to go with her to another pet store she had discovered.

"What's this book say, Blue?"

He flipped through the book, turning each page as gently as possible almost as if he were afraid they would disintegrate if handled roughly, "Did you know some people believe mermaids and mermen are the drowned children of a pharaoh? Other societies believe a goddess came down from the sky and took a human for a mate. She was in love with him but being as powerful as she was she killed him by accident. Full of sorrow, she cast herself into the ocean as punishment and became a mermaid."

"Uh huh... What else?"

"It is also believed that mermaids were witches or druids that were forced from the land to escape being burned at the stake."

"I could go for a steak right now..." Red blew a puff of smoke in Abe's direction.

"Not that kind of stake." He went back to his book but Red knew the expression on his face when he looked to the tank.

"Oh, no. Blue... Not this again."

"What?"

"You like the mermaid girl, don't you?"

Abe actually blushed for a few seconds, "D-don't be absurd..."

"Ah, shit! Remember what happened last time? You gave up the last piece-"

"I feel I must point out that she does not have any kind of 'pieces' with her." Abe said, his eye twitching.

"So you do like her." Red stated bluntly.

Abe did not answer, just turned the page in the book and acted as if he were still reading.

"Oh, Blue..."

"I'm pretty sure she likes Myers, though. He can actually go places with her." Abraham said sadly, "She can't exactly do much with me."

"You don't know that she likes him! Talk to her!" Red opened a beer and turned it up. He downed the whole can in one go.

A feminine voice was heard singing just before the door opened and Mika pranced in with a rather big aquarium tank. Inside the tank were hermit crabs sliding around on the glass in a bag.

Myers came in after her, looking spent. In his hands he was half carrying, half dragging a giant bag of sand. The poor man seemed ready to fall out at any given second.

"Mika? What have you got there?" Hellboy asked, amused at the state Myers was in.

"I had to help the hermit crabs at the store!" She opened the door that led to her personal room on the other side of the tank, "Come on, big bubby! They need their tank!"

"Big bubby?" Red asked, "Myers?"

"Yes, yes. He is so much like my big brother back home! He even looks like him all but the hair. Come help me!"

Hellboy looked into the room with Abe and smirked a smirk that said he was up to something, "Sorry, Fins. I can't help you. But Abe here would love to help you out!" He shoved Abe into the room, then left.

Myers sat on the floor against the cool tank. His dress coat was off and on the floor beside him and he was sweaty, "I'll just stay here for a minute... Next time I go out with you I am not wearing anything like this..."

He saw the tank was a fifty gallon, Abe noticed the glass was thick too. He was shocked at how strong she was in her human form, being able to carry this heavy thing.

Mika took out the bag the four hermit crabs were in and sat them carefully on the bed, "Pet stores are so cruel. There were over a hundred little hermie babies in the ten gallon and out of all of them only four were alive. No food or water, I don't understand the landwalkers..."

The bag of sand was two hundred pounds and she lifted it with ease. The top was ripped open with her teeth and the sand was poured in.

Abe looked to the hermit crabs in the bag and took the largest one out, picking it up by the shell, "Is this shell painted?"

"Yes, the paint can make them sick. I have other shells, real ones for them to use." Her pale hands smoothed out the sand and she walked over and held her hand out for Abe to put the crab on, "My big girl! You can tell they were handled roughly. They are all terribly stressed."

Abe picked up the other hermit crabs and put them in the tank with the big one Mika had put in. Other shells and various objects to climb on and hide under were put in as well as salt water, fresh water, and food. They seemed happy.

She misted the tank and stepped back to admire her work, "There! All better! Look how happy they are!"

"They do look rather active."

"Don't they?" She smiled, "They should be okay n-" She trailed of and lifted a hand to her chest. Her mood changed from being happy to one of distress.

"Mika? What's wrong?"

"Something bad is happening..."

"Where?"

"T-the ocean... She's screaming!"

About that time, Hellboy walked in fiddling with an empty beer can, "Big oil spill on the news." He looked up, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oil spill here? At the ocean?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Damn landwalkers! I have to go! I need to help!"

Liz walked in and saw the state the mermaid was in, "We can all go together. Something big took out the ships and its not supposed to be here."

"Okay." Red shrugged, "Let's go."

Mika ran out without giving anybody else time to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **A friend asked for this bit to be thrown in so it'd be badass and random. Its kind of short cause my allergies are killing me and I want sleep. Several sites have the mermaid languages, just google mermaid language and tons come up. I usually go to mermaidrelam at webs.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. A lot of people were at one part of the beach. The BPRD went to the empty areas.<p>

"Abe?" Liz asked, "Can you swim in this?"

"I'm not entirely sure..."

Mika pushed past the two and checked her cuffs that kept her from shifting. Tears covered her face.

A few men ran over towards them and stopped when they saw Hellboy and Abe but they didn't seem to even acknowledge that they were very different.

"Hey, big guy! You look strong! Can you help us over here!" One said.

Mika looked at the men and gasped, "Kins! Devan! Eddie!"

"Mika?!" The Jamaican man jumped forward and picked her up in his arms. The other two ran up to hug her as well, one being Asian and the third being white.

"There are several critters over here behind the boulders, we are getting run down and weak. We can't get them all clean. We were trying to find a way to transport them to an area where there's no oil."

Mika ran and Hellboy followed along with Abe and Liz. Around the boulder were several dolphins and a manta ray.

Mika ran to the closest one, the manta ray and tried to clean her.

The man known as Kins stopped and nudged Hellboy, "You been keeping her safe and out of trouble?"

"Yes. I don't scare you?"

Kins shook his head then pointed to the ocean of oil, "This scares me. Sea life suffering like this scares me. The others will say the same. But this was different, eerie. We saw the explosion from far away then the ships responsible for this just disappeared. Like something dragged them under. One made it back but the men were terrified talking about giant tentacles."

Abe looked at Hellboy and nodded, "The ancient beast known as the Kraken, perhaps?"

Kins looked at Abe, "I am not very smart when it comes to stuff like this but Mika came from a portal, she said. Do you think this came out with them without them noticing?"

"Chances are," Abe said, "It was very young when it followed them out. It is possible it grew at the bottom of the ocean..."

"Mika! Be careful!"

Abe ran to the water where Mika had walked in towards a shark.

The female that yelled before spoke again, "Bull sharks are dangerous, be careful! They have a testosterone of 700! They're overly aggressive!"

But Mika slowly approached the bull shark and kneeled down in front of it in the knee deep water. She sang to it while she tried her best to clear the oil from its gills. Between tunes she spoke to it.

"Tala. To hisna rendi, to fan sesmuna."

' I mean no harm, I am a friend. '

It was the language of the Mer, elegant and beautiful to hear. Abraham watched, it seemed the shark was asking for her help. It knew these people would help. Maybe it was Mika having a connection to the sea, he could not be sure but it was amazing to him.

"Kins! The last of our fleet!" Devan screamed.

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe looked out and saw in the distance one of the boats similar to the ones that belong to this group called Tideborn was being attacked. Sure enough, large tentacles shot out of the water and embraced the vessel before pulling it under.

"It is one of them!" Mika pulled the bull shark close enough to shore so the water would still flow over its gills and the others could reach it. Even when one of the humans approached it, Mika spoke to it in that beautiful language before throwing off the cuffs and sundress.

"I think I can take care of this! I know what to do! Don't let anyone talk of killing it, please!" She yelled, jumping in and swimming towards the area the ship had been pulled under.

Without hesitation, Abe threw off his gear and jumped in after her before anyone could stop him. He had never swam in such conditions before but he found it wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. His eyes found Mika and he caught up to her and they both slowed down when they saw the giant shadow responsible for the disappearing ships.

A loud screech left Mika's mouth and the kraken went still. Another scream and Mika swam down next to its eye, which was bigger than she was. This giant seemed to be obeying the mermaid, responding to her in deep growls and howls.

Unsure of what to do, Abe caught sight of several humans from the boat, he went to help them to shore.

It was a relief to be back on the sand after he led everyone to safety but once he started to jump back in for Mika, Liz stopped him with a smile on her face and pointed to a page in the book she had let him read.

"Mermaids are allied with the creatures known as the kraken. They obey the mermaids. It says that without guidance they have been known to attack everything from lone swimmers to entire cities by the sea."

"She hasn't come back yet..." Red muttered, "Something is not... Something's wrong for her not to be back."

Liz rolled her eyes, "She can take care of herself. Besides, this is so not my element. I'm not jumping in. Forget it."

Several hours passed and Mika never came back. The sun was starting to rise.

Myers and some of the other members of the BPRD began to help with the oil covered creatures while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Another hour passed and they had started to give up on looking for Mika. Just when they were deciding to leave, they saw her slowly making her way back to the shore.

Abe ran to her but became concerned when he saw she could hardly breathe.

"I took care of it..." She said, eyes bloodshot, her hair and skin matted with oil, "I got choked up, couldn't quite make it back..."

Abe picked her up and took her to the truck so they could be brought back to their home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Kins is actually based off one of my friends. Autocorrect keeps trying to change his name to Kind x.x

Into The Storm this weekend! Might be a few days till I post again. Expect problems between the fish and cats...

* * *

><p>Several people from the marine protection group known as Tideborn came back to the BPRD to help Mika. Apparently they had experience with unconscious, oil covered mermaids.<p>

Kins approached Abe after walking out of the washroom. He stood for a moment, motioning his finger near his head for his mind to work, clearly trying to remember something.

"Abraham, yes?" He asked, "That is what she called you?"

"Yes. Is she alright?"

"She should be. We have had oil issues before. You should clean up as well. You aren't blue anymore, man." The Jamaican man smiled and held out his hand, "Name is Kins, by the way. The blonde girl that came with us is named Lynn, the other girl is Denise. The two men are Devan and Eddie."

Abe shook the man's hand with a nod, "It is a pleasure. I am Abraham Sapien. The red one is Hellboy and the woman that was with us is Liz."

Kins nodded with a calm expression on his face. He didn't seem afraid and his eyes gazed at him when they spoke as if he were talking to a normal person, "I had a feeling the rumors about the red man were true. I knew that if Mika and her sisters were real then there were other beings as well."

So Abe hadn't actually noticed he was covered in oil until Kins said something. He stepped into the locker room and into the showers where he saw the two girls trying to clean and revive Mika.

Kins handed Abe a bottle and gave his arm a pat, "No worries, we won't stare...much."

Did Kins just wink at him?

Abe started to look uncomfortable until Denise sighed, "Don't listen to Kins, he'll flirt with anyone. Doesn't matter if they are male or female, he just likes to make others blush... Or feel terribly uncomfortable."

"He's actually very mature about things when the situation calls for it." Eddie said.

'When did he come in? I didn't hear him open the door...' Abe looked down at the bottle to see it was a bottle of Dawn dish soap. He remembered reading somewhere that this was used on wildlife that were victims to oil and other such things. It seemed odd but he'd try it.

Its what they were using on Mika so it couldn't hurt to use it at least once.

He popped the top open and turned on the water, stealing glances to the others. The blonde female gently ringing out Mika's long hair after rinsing it out. He heard her talking to the mermaid.

"Mika, wake up. You've saved my ass so many times and I never got to properly thank you for it..." She seemed worried.

"Hey, Denise! Remember when Mika swam under the whaling vessel and broke through the bottom of it?" Kins asked.

Eddie snorted when he laughed, "That was great! They had no idea what the hell happened!"

"She could've been hurt!" Denise pouted, "I was to busy having a panic attack to see the humor in the situation!"

Lynn said nothing, just laughed and shook her head.

After Abe was sure he was clean he turned back around to see Denise and Lynn sitting Mika up so they could try to dry her off. The only other one there was Kins, the other had gone back to the beach to help with the mess.

All of the oil was gone and off of Mika and it would be easier to move her in her human form.

"Do you want to take her to her room? She might be comfortable there." Abe said. Being near her fish and crabs might help her wake up, possibly. He knew he would feel more at ease waking up surrounded by familiarity.

He helped dry the mermaid until her tail shifted into legs. She was picked up by Abe and taken to her room. Her breathing seemed a little to slow to him and her skin was cold.

He placed her on her bed and covered her up. His fingers moved her hair out of her face and his eyes watched her, worry evident in his gaze. When he looked back up he saw Hellboy standing with Liz in the doorway.

"Where did the others go?" Abe asked.

Liz approached the bed and smoothed out Mika's hair and began to braid it loosely, "They said the fleet called them, they ran out after saying something about whales. You seem to have everything under control here."

Abe looked back at Mika.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She asked Abe.

"Yes."

Liz stood up and forced Hellboy away from the door before he could reply with any kind of smart remark, leaving the two alone.

Abe held up a hand and touched her cheek.

...

"Arlena, Maya... We can't go back." Mika was worried and nervously pulling at her hair, "We'll never see our family again..."

"Do not worry, Mika. You still have Arlena and me."

"We won't leave you. Think of it as an adventure in the stories bubby told us when we were little!" Arlena swam around behind Mika, her orange, gold, and green tail, wrapping around Mika's purple, pink, and blue one.

Maya swam up in front of Mika and embraced her and Arlena. Her black, red, and white tail wrapping around the other two.

"Whatever happens, happens." Arlena whispered.

Maya nodded at her sister's words, "It is what it is."

...

Abe pulled his hand away and saw her eyes were open.

"Forgive me, I... I was curious."

"What happened?"

"We brought you back after you fainted. Some of your friends came with to help but they had to hurry and go back to the ocean."

She remembered one of the boats had been pulled under but she had seen everyone on the beach before she passed out. None of Tideborn had been killed, good.

"You should rest, Mika."

Mika clutched Abe's hand to her chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermit crabs have lungs and gills! They can run around underwater but it is possible for them to drown. Girlie back there is getting ready to molt." Mika explained to Liz who sat beside her on the floor in front of the hermit crab tank.

Liz had thought all of this talk of sea life would be boring and tried to find any excuse not to listen when Mika saw the the dark haired woman had nothing to do for the rest of the day. After a few facts Liz actually became interested.

"Molting...?"

"They dig under the sand and shed their exoskeleton. After they shed it, they eat it."

"Ew, no... Why?" Liz asked, curiously.

"Its full of protein they need. When they go under you aren't supposed to disturb the sand or dig them up, its been known to kill them. When they are ready they will come back up on their own." Mika was so passionate the way she spoke of aquatic critters.

"Don't they bite?" Liz wanted to hold one so bad, never having held one before.

"They don't bite. They pinch when they feel threatened or scared." Mika picked up the biggest one, "Stretch and tense out your hand if you are worried about her pinching. I've spoken with her and she trusts you."

Liz blinked, confused. She let Mika put the hermit crab on her hand, actually scared she would roast the poor creature by accident if it did pinch her. To her surprise the crab just looked at her and began to slowly climb around her hand and fingers. The crab's feelers were all over the place.

"She's smelling you, with her feelers!" Mika explained then two smaller little feelers started touching her, "Now she's tasting you to see what you are!"

"What?"

"Those feelers put stuff in her mouth, she's tasting you."

At one point it ever so gently pinched her to pull itself up onto the back of her hand, causing no pain at all.

"Let's make sure Red's cats never make it in here." She put the critter back in the tank and Mika placed the lid back on so they would be safe.

"They're also cannibals. If one is molting and the others smell it they will eat the molter so they have to be isolated if found doing a surface molt or if they are dug up."

"That's... Gross..."

"My little cannibal babies! But, now... I'm going back into the tank with Abe!" Mika blushed before throwing off her clothes and climbing in. Once inside she swam around Abe and the two started a game of what Liz thought was an odd version of tag.

Meanwhile, she just walked out of the room muttering to herself, "Cannibal babies... A cannibal baby was licking me..."

...

The others were on a mission and Mika was left alone with her fish companions. She swam around and caught sight of a creature in the library. Its nose was pressed against the tank, watching her every move.

"Hey, kitty!" She said and swam towards it, fast. The cat jumped back, fur sticking up yet it approached her again, slowly. It pawed at the glass over her nose and licked it.

"How did she get in here?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Hellboy walked in with Abe and the two watched the cat pawing at the mermaid behind the glass.

"Red, she's so cute!"

"She wants to eat you."

"Nu uh!"

"You're a giant fish, she wants to eat you." Red smirked, "By the way, you have yet to meet Manning. He just came back."

An older man walked into the room when Mika climbed out of the tank, flopping on the floor with her tail and fins. The cat instantly ran to the tail and jumped on the fluke.

"See? She wants to eat you!"

"Does not! She's playing!"

"She wants Mika sushi."

"A mermaid now?" The man next to Red interrupted the two.

Hellboy pointed back and forth between the two, "Manning, Mika. Mika, Manning."

Mika shifted into her human self and ran to the man, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"Mika, clothes!" Abe said, panic in his voice, trying to avoid the cat that was now looking at him with hungry eyes, staring at Mika like it was confused and trying to figure out where her tail went.

...Sorry." She apologized and pulled away.

Manning looked as if he were about to have a heart attack, "That's okay, its completely normal for a naked woman to run up and hug you at random..." He adjusted his jacket, "Everyone here just gets even more random... But this is by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

"I'm weird?" Mika said, her face showing how emotionally hurt she was by his comment.

"Yes." Manning answered her question, sternly.

Mika turned and walked out of the room with a quiet cry. Hellboy turned to Manning, "Good job, idiot! You just hurt her feelings! Not everyone here is strong enough to hear about how different they are!"

"Well..." Manning lit his cigar, "That's not my problem is it?"

Abe shook his head and went to the door that led to Mika's room but it was locked. He knocked gently but heard nothing. With a sigh he climbed into the tank but he saw the screen up on her side.

...

Two days passed and Liz knocked on Mika's door but received no answer. She eventually became annoyed and kicked the door in. Once inside she saw the mermaid was no where to be found.

Myers walked by, looking through some papers. Liz ran out and grabbed him by the arm, "Where is Mika?"

"Mika? I haven't seen her. Have you checked the library?"

"I have looked everywhere, she is not here!" Liz almost yelled, "Abe and Hellboy said the last time they saw her was when that douche bag called her weird! She went into her room and wouldn't talk to anybody!"

"Well, where would she go? Someone would have seen her leave..."

The two went into her room and Liz hit the button for the screen to come down. Abe turned, expecting to see Mika but questioningly gazed at Liz and Myers instead.

"Abe, Mika is missing!" Liz informed him, "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Have you tried contacting Tideborn? She could have went back to them.

...

"We haven't seen her, did something happen?" Kins asked, putting Hellboy on speakerphone.

"Yeah, Manning decided to call her weird. She got upset and left." Hellboy said with a growl as he looked at the man responsible next to him.

A sigh was heard over the phone and only background noise could be heard.

"Kins?" Hellboy asked, "She's not with you?"

"No. She never took insults very well at all. Tell Mr. Manning to go suck a massive shark dick because you won't see her as long as he is still hanging around." He seemed overly pissed.

"No need for me to tell him, he heard you." Hellboy's voice spoke again to Manning this time, "Smooth move, jackass!"

"I didn't know!"

"You didn't know to be nice to a lady? She may not be human but she is still female!"

...

Abe waited until dark to go out with Myers. At the beach, in a more abandoned area they found one of her sundresses with the two cuffs she often wore.

"Is it possible to track someone underwater?"

"If you know what to look for..."

"Do you know what to look for?"

"Not exactly, but I have an idea." Abe took off the breathing apparatus and stepped into the water, "Sharks tend to feed at night but they usually stay close to piers And harbor areas."

"Just... Be careful."

With a nod, Abe jumped in the water and began his search for Mika.


End file.
